


Obsolete

by earth2junomars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Genius Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth2junomars/pseuds/earth2junomars
Summary: Tim Drake has been forgiving those that disappointed him for as long as he was sentient enough to forgive. He had mastered the art of letting it go, of letting things roll off of his back. He’s decidedly sick of it.OR( I want the bat family to suffer.)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's POV is kinda messed up cuz he's delirious from the blood loss. Dw the rest of the story will be more easily understandable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I completely changed chapter 1:) I decided I wanted it to be more batfamily centric.

Tim Drake would admit he wasn’t the most in tune with his emotions. Maybe it was growing up in the sterile house in Bristol, alone for a decade. Maybe it was the constant rejection he faced from almost every parental figure he’d ever had. The mantra of “Do _better._ Be _better_ _._ ” was ingrained in him by Janet Drake, later enforced by Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, and even later echoed by the rest of their little clan. And Tim _had_ been better, the best even, but somehow he was still picked apart.

So yes, Tim _would_ admit that he was out of touch with his emotions.

Right now, however, he was sure. It was time for him to leave. Completely. He had been splitting his time between Gotham and San Fran since he returned from his crusade. 

Slowly, Tim was inching away from his birthplace, instead taking to the San Francisco offices of Wayne Enterprises, and setting up base in the magnificent penthouse, of a building that had his name on it. He was happier there. Where he knew no one could let him down. Tonight was his last night on the streets of Gotham, the city he once loved.

His affection for it had been ebbing away for years, and now he felt nothing when he looked upon the skyline that he had marveled over. Today being his last day in made is situation all the more disgruntling. 

***

Red Robin had been shanked. Actually, not shanked, that would imply that the weapon was makeshift. He was getting off topic. Red Robin had been stabbed. Like multiple times. And he was bleeding out. He was also vaguely certain that his emergency beacon had been turned on at some point, which was actually the worst of his worries. That meant he had to get out of here. Quickly. _God_ , he wished that hadn't happened. He would've been content to make snow angels in the pool of blood that surrounded him for a few minutes, and maybe preform some first aid, if he felt like it. But instead he had to get up, preform first aid, _and_ flee the warehouse he had been occupying. He hadn't had enough coffee for this this morning. 

As Red struggled to his feet, he tossed the emergency beacon down in annoyance. He dragged himself up and away, toward the back alley were he had stashed his bike. If it wasn't there, Tim decided that it must be his time to pass on. Unfortunately for him, his bike _was_ still there.

"Dammit. I was hoping it was gone."

The blood loss was getting to him, why was he talking to himself. Didn't matter much, he was alone, no thoughts would be revealed to an unwilling listener. He straddled his bike, and nearly toppled over as he pulled up the kickstand.

"God this is so fucking bothersome." He was grumbling now, as he managed to start the bike and take off into the streets of Gotham. 

"Just gotta get back to the Perch. I'll be outta here by tomorrow. "

He didn't face anymore obstacles on the way up to his former hub. The next hurdle he had to jump was dressing his wounds.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to stich himself up, but he got it done. So what if he missed a few. After that he showered, and then promptly collapsed face first into his bed.


	2. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get into the batfamily.

Dick really needed to talk to Tim Drake-Wayne. Like really _really_ badly. But he hadn’t spoken to him, face to face, eye to eye, in about 8 months. Not since Dick told him he should be institutionalized, and then essentially spat on his shoes by stripping him of Robin. Dick knew what he did was mean, but he didn’t regret his decision. And if he has time to explain his thought process to Tim, he would understand too and everything could go back to normal. 

Because Tim always understood. His little brother was so empathetic, so unproblematic. Damian had needed Robin, still needed Robin, in a way Tim never did, from Dick’s perspective. Tim never _needed_ anything. Not like the rest of them did. Tim was competent, astute, _capable._ He was mature, more so than Dick, even being almost a decade his junior. So how could he need Robin, a child's mantle?

Which is why Dick was a little more than confused with how Tim was acting. He had returned Bruce, and then dropped off the fucking map. Dick even took to going to Wayne Enterprises, in hopes of cornering him in his office. No luck there. Tim always knew he was coming, somehow. He was scarily good at disappearing.

Of course, Tim Drake-Wayne avoiding him did _not_ mean that Red Robin was avoiding him. Even though, evidently, he was. 

He showed up when they called, but he patrolled alone, and his case database didn’t link up with the Batcave’s system, the one that he had slaved over, anymore. He never called for backup, support, or help. The family had no idea how Tim spent his time, at night, or in the day. 

So again, Dick really needed to talk to his little brother. 

That is the very reason why, when Tim’s emergency beacon went off, Dick’s first reaction was relief. Tim was reaching out to them, asking _them_ for help. He must be over the petty little spell he was having, just like Dick knew he would be, given time.

This, of course, was foolish.

Red Robin was asking for help. Red Robin never asks for help. Something must be terribly wrong. This was made abundantly clear when Dick crept into the thick silence of some random warehouse, and instead of finding his cute baby bird, he found a nauseating amount of blood, and a discarded emergency beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, let me know:)


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is cut kinda short, but I’ll post a continuation of this soon

Jason Todd knew that he had fucked up with the replacement. Like majorly fucked up. He honestly didn’t understand how the kid could look him in the eye. 

He wasn’t complaining, of course. As much as he hated to admit it, Replacement was by far the most tolerable person in the Batfamily. He didn’t flinch every time Hood shot his gun, didn’t lecture him afterwards.

He and Timmy were on good terms, relative to the rest of their family. He says relative to the rest of the family because he isn’t fucking blind. 

Jason could see the gaping ravine that separated Timbo and the occupants of Wayne Manor.

He wasn’t exactly sure what happened to erode the relationship that much, that fast, but at least he could see it was happening.

Jason could see Tim drifting. In all honesty it looked more like he was jetting away. He had been there one minute, then gone the next. Jason watched on, from a more objective standpoint. He knew how much of a shitshow the Wayne family was. He had experienced it, he had partaken in it. 

Which is why he didn’t really blame little Timmy Drake for taking off. Even though it was sorta a bummer that that meant Jason would be left to fend off their freakshow of a family alone.

But the kid was serious about it. It wasn’t a fit of petty teenaged angst. Tim was letting his bridges burn, with no bucket of sand on standby.

Unfortunately, that meant when he received an emergency beacon, and saw who it was from, his stomach dropped.

***

Red Hood completely understood the gravity of the situation. Far better than the rest of the family could have. Because Hood wasn't pretending like everything was ok with Tim. He watched on as the rest of them turned a blind eye to the kid, going to him information, or extra manpower. He knew that Dick liked to think he was trying to smooth things over, with his puppy dog eyes and guilt tripping, but in all likelihood, he was trying to get  _ Tim _ to feel bad rather than the other way around. While Jason wasn’t completely sure about what happened during Bruce’s absence, Tim was clearly not Robin anymore and Damian was.

Poor Damian Wayne was just a little boy. 

For some reason that meant Tim Drake couldn’t be one too.

Damian had a tragic past. Yeah, well so did the rest of them. And Tim wasn’t the one with blood on his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it:)


End file.
